


Playing With Fire

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Desk Sex, F/M, Het, Incest, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wicked Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/705851) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



**Title:** Playing with Fire  
 **Author:** **Pairings:** Ron/Lily Luna, Ron/Hermione  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Themes Chosen:** Mysophilia: being turned on by doing it in dirty places  
 **Other Content:** Infidelity, incest  
 **Word Count:** ~1185  
 **Summary:** Lily finds a way to get what she wants. Again.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to **gryffindorj** and **tamlane** for the feedback and beta. ♥ This is the seventh of twelve ficlets I've written for **sdk** who won my services at [](http://community.livejournal.com/fandomaid/profile)[**fandomaid**](http://community.livejournal.com/fandomaid/). She asked for a sequel to [Wicked Game](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/762656.html). I don't believe you need to read the original to appreciate this one.

"I think Ron knows how to fix those," Hermione said, looking at the small Muggle cassette player that Lily had found in her Grandpa's workroom. He had twenty of them, all in various states of repair, and Lily chose the one that looked like it might still have some life in it. 

"I never thought I'd see the day my brother spent so much time holed up in the garden shed like Dad," Ginny said with a laugh, shaking her head ruefully. "Though he does like fiddling with other Muggle things." She grinned at Hermione, who looked like she might blush even at her age. Lily thought Hermione really ought to be used to her mum's brashness by now. 

Harry tipped his beer bottle back and finished the last few drops. "Sure you don't want me to have a go, Lily?"

"My mobile is stuck in Mandarin, Dad," Lily said, rolling her eyes, but she pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "I'll just take it to Uncle Ron, see if he can do it." 

"Tell him lunch is in thirty minutes, would you?" Ginny said. "I swear, the only thing that interests him more than tinkering is food."

Lily coughed, covering the laugh that bubbled in her throat. She could think of a few ways to get Uncle Ron's attention. Anticipation building, she walked out the back door and toward the shed in the far corner of the garden.

~~*~~

Ron picked up a small screwdriver and tried turning the screw but it wouldn't tighten.

"Likely stripped," he muttered to himself, wiping his greasy hands on a rag. 

"Want me to strip, you said?" 

Ron turned toward the door. Lily was standing in the doorframe, one hand on the jamb. The sunlight at her back allowed Ron a clear view through her short sun dress.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his cock already getting hard. Every time he saw her anymore he remembered the night he fucked her. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Though, at this point he'd given up trying. 

"Well," she said, shutting the door and stepping more fully into the dusty room, "I told Mum, Dad, and Aunt Hermione I wanted you to fix this cassette player for me."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Ron replied, breathing a little easier.

"Mum also asked me to tell you that lunch is in half an hour." She walked slowly closer. Leaning in to him, she whispered, "What will we do for the next thirty minutes, I wonder?"

"Lily," Ron breathed, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. "I can't."

She reached for him then, her hand gripping his erection through his trousers. "Oh, I think you can," she said, smirking. "I think you can't wait to have me on my hands and knees on this dirty floor, fucking me like the animal we both know you are."

A wave of lust broke over him. He slipped his hands under her dress and rested them at the waistband of her knickers, her skin warm and smooth beneath his rough fingertips.

"You want to get dirty?" he asked her, grinding his hips against her. 

She moved her hands to the back of his neck and licked up the side of it. "Fuck yeah."

He dipped his head and sucked at her collarbone while he slid his fingers inside her knickers. She wasn't faking her interest in him as she was already wet and ready. "You really are a nasty little girl."

"Lucky for you," she replied, arching into him, fingers digging into his skin, egging him on. He pushed two fingers into her and reached for her tits with his free hand. She tugged her top down, revealing her pert nipple, and he sucked it into his mouth, his tongue laving the tight nub. 

"I want your cock," she said, tugging at his hair. He lifted his head and groaned. She already looked thoroughly debauched with her top down and skirt up, skin glowing with sweat. 

Ron trailed his fingers past her clit as he pulled them free, thrilled when he saw the shiver that passed over her at the touch. "And I want your cunt wrapped around me."

Lily reached for his belt buckle and zipper, then pushed his trousers and pants down, freeing his cock. She then turned and lifted her skirt. "Come and get it," she said and he immediately pressed up behind her, rubbing his cock against the cleft of her arse. 

He spun them around and pressed her against the workbench. With one hand at her back, he tried to tug her knickers down with the other. Lily reached for the other side and pulled until they were down to her knees. 

Ron took his cock in hand and stroked himself to slow down; his desire to just _fuck_ her was overwhelming. 

"What are you waiting for, Uncle Ron?" she practically purred and he couldn't wait another moment.

Lining up his cock, Ron pushed into her hot, wet cunt. She moaned and he snapped his hips forward again, balls slapping against her. He fisted her dress in his hand and practically rode her into the wood. 

Her knuckles white, Lily clung to the far edge of the workbench, the tools rattling on the shelves and in the drawers. 

Unable to resist, Ron slapped her pale skin, the print from his hand blooming red.

"Again!" she cried out, pushing back against him and he slapped her once more, grunting as her cunt squeezed around his cock. 

She keened and whimpered beneath him, up on tiptoe to pull him deeper, and with a final thrust, he emptied himself deep inside her cunt.

He stood sweaty and panting until his cock finally slipped free. He watched as his come dribbled out of her and dripped to the floor. 

Lily straightened and pulled her knickers back up.

"Aren't you going to..." He waved vaguely at her knickers, imagining the mess if she didn't clean herself up.

Fixing the straps on her dress and then smoothing the front down, she grinned. "No. I rather like feeling a man's come dripping out. Makes me feel dirty all over again." 

She moved closer and tucked him back into his pants with a pat. "See you at lunch."

Ron exhaled after she opened the door and left. He was playing with fire and couldn't afford to get burned.

~~*~~

"Did Uncle Ron have a look at that contraption?" Ginny asked when Lily walked back into the kitchen.

"Yes, but he couldn't quite get it fixed." Lily sat down at the table, clenching her thighs together. "I think I'll have to come back by next week again."

"Is he coming in to eat?" Harry asked as he pulled out his chair. "Surprised he didn't smell your mother's cooking through the window."

Aunt Hermione sat down across from her and Lily thought it best not to meet her eye.

"He was pretty busy." Lily poured herself a glass of lemonade and took a sip before adding, "But he should be coming any minute. Never takes him long."


End file.
